A Human, a Halfling, and a Timelord (oh my!)
by Bubbles's unwilling master
Summary: two OC females from the United states are about to meet a certain Doctor with a blue police box, one of such women she isn't human, well only half... *sorry I'm really bad at writing summary, the story is better I promise."
1. Chapter 1

Acknowledgement:

I do not own _Doctor Who_, or any of it characters/ references. ( I also cannot buy the Doctor, with a tin of biscuits. I keep trying though ;)

Authors note: I became a Doctor Who fan, this last valentine's day, when some friends of mine made me sit down and watch doctor who. To put it frankly I fell in love with it. Me and my friend J, were discussing what it would be like if we got to meet the doctor (the 10th) and what we would do if we had. The two main characters Lee and Alois are loosely based off of our personalities, and our discussion that day.

Chapter one:

_3__rd__ POV_

A nice little solicitor's firm called _Richards & Son's _stood off a few streets of the _Thames_. The door next to the waiting room, hold an office for Ryan Richard's new assistant: Alois Murdoch. She was a pretty little thing, with ethereal features, smooth tawny skin, dark raven curls, down her shoulders. Black slacks, and a loose, while short sleeved peasant blouse, covered her feminine curves. Alois looked more like a high school student on holiday, then an assistant for a very important Solicitor. At her small, brown oak desk, she filled out the paper work; that Ryan would be expecting in a few hours humming absently. An older gentleman in his mid to late forties, in suspenders walked in to her office. "Hello, Mr. Riley," Alois greeted him, Mr. Riley was a family friend of the Richards, she'd grown used to the salt and pepper haired English man coming in and random times. "Mr. Richards is out of the office at the moment, and Ryan is busy with a client, can I take a message for you." She explained with her best business smile, setting the work down. Mr. Riley nodded "how are you liking London?" he asked, Alois wasn't sure if he was just being polite or genuinely cared, she answered honestly anyway. "well, it sure is a lot different from Olop, Illinois; I a lot more rainier here. But, I like it all right, and this is a good job, and my Cousin Lee, was glad to take me in as a roommate." She shut up; Alois knew she has a tendency to babble. Mr. Riley and her made some more small talk, then he went on with his day.

_ALOIS'S POV_

Around lunch time I left the firm, to head home for lunch on the way out of the door I ran into white woman half a head taller than me with honey blonde curls and yoga pants. "watch where you're going dunderhead." She growled, as I hugged her. "Lee, what are you doing here?" I asked my roommate and cousin Lee Dublioch, she explained smiling brilliantly "I left studio early, Gage took over for me. And I decided to see if ya wanted to eat lunch together." Gage Warren, Lee's boyfriend owns a martial arts studio and she works there, she teaches classes. A cold rain started to fall, but, after 2 months in London I didn't really notice it anymore, although I suppose I have always loved the rain, especially thunder storms: with darkening skies, howling wind and pitter-pattering rain. My life here is so different than, the one I was used to in America, and although I can't say I got to have much of an adult life over there. A few weeks after graduating high school, I got a job over here with Mr. Richards- who's a friend of my father- and I was valedictorian, of my graduating class, Mr. Richard's son needed a new assistant and even though I never went to law school, I got the job, since all I'm doing as Ryan's assistant is keeping track of dates, clients, and other records; it was a stable, safe, reliable job and completely _boring. _I had always had an interest in Asian culture especially Japan and I wanted to create Manga, to write the stories anyway, and have someone else for the actual art work. But, my Mum Constance and my father Arthur told me I couldn't, that it wasn't a real job; Like my elder sister Victoria had, as a real estate agent. My parents were always comparing me to her, why couldn't I be prom queen, why didn't I do cheerleading, why I didn't get married to an insurance adjuster and have a cute little daughter named Rosalie and a new baby boy on the way. I only took the job to please my parents and get away from them, I've always wanted to live in England for awhile anyway. The answer is that I didn't want any of those things, a boring life in the suburbs, with a nice little house, a job, and a family. I wanted an adventure, excitement, with dangerous enemies, a few dark secrets, lethal weapons, and of course a bit of romance. I smiled to myself, I've been reading too many of my sci-fi and fantasy stories. "Oi, Alois you've been staring into space for ages" Lee complained breaking into my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Chapter 2:

**Acknowledgements: **I do not own Doctor Who. Also the Doctor still isn't mine no matter how many biscuits and jelly beans I give him. Perhaps I offer him chips next time.

_Always expect the unexpected_

_-unknown_

_3__rd__ POV_

The two women spent the rest of Alois's lunch break devouring Reuben sandwiches and reading their current leisure novels, (always historical fiction, fantasy and Sci-Fi.) in their apartment, after Lee scolded Alois for always getting so lost in her thoughts and daydreams and forgetting the world around her.

The cheap pine chair in the kitchen of their apartment creaked as Alois stubbed her toe on it while she gathered the things she needed in her messenger bag for work, while she talked to Lee. "I really need to get back to the office; Ryan has some clients coming in soon." She explained to Lee, whom doesn't appear to be lessoning at all, she was absorbed in reading her science fiction book. Alois rolled her violet eyes at her roommate/ cousin/ best friend; while she ran out of the apartment door and down the flight of stairs onto the street. Their apartment was above _Cozy Nook _a nice little book store that's owned by an elderly women, their flat is small but big enough for the two of them, and it's not very expensive, and in the back yard there are two willow trees that are perfect for lying under and reading in the lush green grass during the spring. Alois's old fashioned gold tarnished pocket watch read **1:05 **"oh bloody hell I'm late" she muttered under her breath and hurried to _Richard and Sons_

But, a block from the solicitors firm Alois saw something very unusual, a blue police call box, like the one from the 80s; it wasn't there earlier. _How odd is the Historical Society doing an event or attraction? I didn't hear anything about it, usually Lee or Crystal (the secretary for Richard and Sons) tells me of things like this... _She wondered, deciding to ask Lee about it later, she continued off to work

The warm afternoon sun shined down on the Doctor as he followed what appeared to be a handsome man in his early twenties, with long platinum blond hair and strange violet eyes; but was actually more than that a type of alien as Sidhe. Not just any Sidhe either he was Iro the Messenger of one of the Sidhe rulers. The Doctor had spent some time with them and had a few friends on their planet Arcadia, therefore he'd come to know a lot about them. To know that the fact that Iro was here wasn't anything good, making a quick decision to follow him, Iro entered a nice little solicitor's near the Thames.

Chimes rang as the Doctor followed after him, just in time to see Iro talking with a human man in his mid twenties with short cropped brown hair and they were heading toward the hallway that led to the offices. "Drat it," the Doctor muttered under his breath "I'll just have to make an appointment with Ryan Richards, then." He had discovered that the dull looking human male was one of the owners. In the brown paneled sitting room, with boring stereo typical waiting room chairs the Doctor approached the desk that had plain women, with too much eye makeup, and dyed blonde hair. the Doctor gave her a most charming smile. "Hello, I'm Sir John Smith I'm here to see Mr. Ryan Richards." The secretary didn't even look up from filing her pastel pink nails, "Talk to his assistant Alois Murdoch." She pointed in the direction in which the Doctor was supposed to go.

The Doctor found himself in a small but clean and comfy room, sitting at the oak desk in the center was a girl about 15 doing paperwork, "huh where's the assistant at_" _The Doctor wondered. "This Girl couldn't be her, she's too young." She's very pretty though, with dark curls and Violet colored doe eyes…. "Wait, a minute only Sidhe have eyes that color, but she was clearly quite human. She's too short, Sidhe women are always tall and willowy" he mused, the girl still didn't notice him she was too absorbed in her work. So the Doctor took a moment to study the room, while waiting for her to finish so he could ask where Mr. Richards assistant was, the Doctor didn't want to disturb her she looked like she was concentrating so hard; so he quietly approached her to see what she was working so hard on. It wasn't paperwork at all-it seemed to be a fan fiction for an anime called _Bleach_; at least that's what the cover said. From what the Doctor had read she was a very talented writer, except for the fact that he had never read or seen _Bleach,_ he enjoyed what he read quite a bit.

Alois looked up from the fan fiction she was creating, with a start she certainly wasn't expecting to see a really hot 20ish something man, reading over her shoulder. "Oh, um, hello can I help you?" she asked a bit rudely, but really "I think he scared me out of 3 years of my life!" she thought, sitting up straighter Alois addressed the Doctor. "Excuse me sir, my apologies for not noticing you, I was err, focusing on a project for a class tonight." She said blushing a bit. "Shut, up. Shut up, not" Alois said to herself silently, 'jeez I'm acting like a foolish little girl. He's not the first hot guy I've ever seen."

The Doctor noted by her accent the women was American Strutting back to their right side of the desk the Doctor gave the flustered women a dazzling smile, "so she _is _the assistant" the Doctor reasoned. "I'm John Smith," the Doctor to Alois and shook her hand as she stood. "I'm here to pick up the papers for MR. Ira Seelton." The Doctor told her, using the alias Mr. Richards had used when he was speaking to Iro. The assistant nodded, knowing what papers he was speaking about. "I'm going to need to see your identification first though, it's protocol." Alois had her features composed, once more; her hands were folded on the desk; while she patiently waited for "John Smith" to pull out the proper identification.

The Doctor showed her a piece of low level psychic paper that showed the viewer whatever they expected to see. Alois looked up at the strange man with confusion and anger written across her face, "is this a joke? The papers blank." The Doctor was silent for a full minute, "what? How can she tell that? She was supposed to see an ID, the labeled me as MR. Seelton's assistant. It works on everyone unless they know what it is. And, there's no way she could know what it is… is there?" the Doctor mused, shaking his head. Alois told him, "Excuse me if you can't give me the proper identification, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Acknowledgement: I still do not own the Doctor sadly, apparently there's this law in the united states against owning people? **

Quote:

_3__rd__ POV_

Trailing behind Iro, the Doctor followed the Sidhe messenger to a small, but quiet park, before Iro turned to face him. "Doctor, pleasure to see you again," Iro greeted, his voice was like a rich cream, soft and smooth, (all Sidhe have very alluring voices.) The Doctor was nearly as tall and thin as Iro, except more human looking- Iro like all of his kind have no physical flaws. "You as well my good man, I have a question for you, why are you here, on earth? There has to be an interesting reason for it -your allergy to iron and everything." The Doctor said conversationally, taking a sit on the brown bench. Iro, smiled pleasantly but there was an underlying edge, that hinted of a warning in it. "my mission on this planet is no concern of yours. Now if you will excuse me, I have to report back to my Shogun." The Shogun was one of the branches of the Seelie Sidhe hierarchy. The Shogun Olus was Iro's ruler, Olus was also an acquaintance of the Doctor's. As Iro turned to leave the Doctor called out, "your mission has something to do with Alois Murdoch," he guessed, but Iro's blank expression revealed nothing, unlike the way he Teleported away without answering, which meant that if the Doctor guess wasn't accurate it was close enough to startle the Sidhe man.

Absently tugging on his tie, the Doctor figured out his next plan of action. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Alois is a Halfling- a species that's half Sidhe and half human; but that's not possible." The Doctor thought darkly. Halflings have been outlawed because often time they cause too much trouble, to unpredictable. With the ability to touch iron without their skin burning and melting off their bones (as it does for Sidhe,) and the ability to wield elemental magic although only one main element. It was too dangerous; they were wonderful weapons for and against the two Sidhe courts: Seelie and Unseelie, in fact the wars between the two courts got so bad it nearly destroyed the Fae's new world, creatures like Dragons, Goblins, Sorceresses, Kelpies, Grims, warlocks, and other such things that human think of as Faery tales; put a stop to it, and had the Seelie rulers Lord Oberon and Queen Titania, as well as the Unseelie monarchs Queen Mab and King Olus placed a law against having children with mortals. Unless, someone dares to break that rule after all this time… 'Huh, well I can't solve this mystery on an empty stomach can I," the Doctor fiqured, as he left in search of a package of Jelly babies maybe so chips. 'Why did they have to stop putting chips in newspapers.." the doctor thought mournfully


End file.
